


Moonlight Fragments

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Lonashipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Lonashipping Week 2020.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Comments: 53
Kudos: 21





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Life's been kinda busy but I did want to contribute something to lonashipping week so... I've decided to at least write drabbles, if nothing else XD Hope you enjoy. Prompt for Day 1 is Crimson.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Gladion frowns. The sunset's ominous light casts red along the waves, contrasting with the ocean's deep blue. It stains the sands, his bare feet, tainting his skin with a crimson glow. 

He remembers his flesh, coated with blood. 

But when he looks at Moon, there's the halo around her dark hair, the flush on her cheeks and the gentle fire in her eyes.

Her hand fits loosely against his own, palm pressed to palm, and in the orange light, Gladion imagines that it glows where they touch. 

"You are," he answers.

The sunset warms her smile.


	2. Midnight Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, this is actually 126 words but y'know what IT'S STILL SORTA. AROUND 100 WORDS. Done for the prompt: Midnight Blue

Ultra Space is beautiful.

"It reminds me of the night sky," she tells Gladion. "The portals are like stars, see?"

She gestures at the winking lights, laughing as a cold wind brushes past them. They sit on an outcrop on one of the floating worlds, Nebby close behind them. 

She expects to see him mirror her joy. But instead, Gladion frowns. 

"There's no moon here."

She shivers at his forbidding tone, his soft breath. His hand tightens around hers.

Quieter, he adds, "I'm afraid you'll be lost amongst the stars."

Moon breathes. She rubs a thumb over his cold knuckles, stares deep into his eyes. 

"I'll always come home to you."

He responds with a faint smile. To Moon, it's far more precious than the stars. 


	3. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt done for Day 3: Black. Word count: 102

The jacket still smells of him. 

It's been well-worn over the years, with hasty repairs and nicks all along its seams. But it's warm, fluffier than Moon remembers. Burying her head into the fabric, she remembers feeling his solid body underneath her cheek.

"I should throw it out," Gladion says. 

"No."

Her answer is immediate, and Moon buries her nose into the collar. It's not the same as his arms wrapped around her on a cold night, but when he's busy or away-

"Moon-"

"It reminds me of you." 

For a moment, Gladion pauses. Then he smiles, his gaze understanding. 

"Alright then."


	4. Cherry Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Cherry Pink, 100 words

Gladion looks out of place amongst the flowers. Pink blossoms falling from above contrast with his pale skin and dark jacket. But the worst part is his hard, wary frown.

Moon sighs inwardly. Her boyfriend is incorrigible, but so is she.

"Relax," she says. "Just enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? Moon-"

She tiptoes, catches his protest with a kiss. She holds him until his shoulders slack and his hands unclench.

Smirking when she parts from him, she whispers, "Enjoyable?"

The flush on his cheeks, matching the colour of the flowers, is warmed by his bashful smile.

He kisses her again. 

"Very."


	5. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Gold. Word Count: 120 LOOK THE 100 WORD LIMIT IS JUST A SUGGESTION---

Moon is an opportunist. It's something that's instinct to her; to be able to spot what she wants and seize it.

And as the golden sunlight shines on them as they stand atop Mt Hokulani, as Gladion's hand rests so comfortably in hers, his eyes bright and his expression a peaceful calm, the opportunity presents itself.

"I love you," he says, voice soft and sincere.

The moment hangs. Moon doesn't hesitate.

"Marry me," she says. 

His eyes widen. A dizzying smile pulls at the corner of his lips. Silhouetted by the sunlight, it's as if he's shining bright and beautiful with joy.

He leans in and kisses her in answer, and she holds him close.

He's all she's ever wanted. 


	6. Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for Day 6: Emerald, 116 words. I know I went the easy route for this one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Your eyes are beautiful."

Moon speaks reverently, hands cradling his face as she stares adoringly up at him.

"Are they?" Gladion doesn't think his eyes are his best feature. He's almost bashful when Moon leans closer.

"They remind me of Alola." Moon brushes his hair aside, her gaze intense. "Green, like the trees and the sea. Full of life and energy. Wild and free."

"Is that what I remind you of?" he asks. 

She smirks coyly. "Dangerous, too." 

He kisses her. Intense, loving the way she gives in to him and trembles in his grip, chasing after him even after he backs away.

"Beautiful." Her voice is thick, but her grin is unrepentant. 

Gladion doesn't disagree. 


	7. Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Blank, 119 words.

"Hey, you've stopped painting."

Gladion stares at his paint brush, at the splatter of paint on the white wall, beyond the outline. 

He's used to blank walls. To things neat, and orderly. Used to resistance for going out of line.

But then Moon siddles up to his side, frowns at his mistake.

"Well, we can make it a flower," she decides. 

He gazes at her, at her swelling belly, at the perky grin on her face as his wife wipes a bit of paint off his nose.

"Don't stare," she reprimands. "We've only three months before the delivery, and three more walls to go."

Gladion chuckles, wraps his free arm around her waist.

"Plenty of mistakes left to make."


End file.
